Explosiones,gritos y escobas voladoras
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot sobre explosiones,gritos y escobas voladoras...Spoilers DH.


**Este es otro one-shot, con los personajes de la segunda generación.Una pequeña idea que llegó a mi cabeza de repente. No me pregunten por el nombre de la escoba, nada mejor se me ocurrió.Que la disfruten.**

**Gilraen Vardamir.**

**Explosiones, gritos y escobas voladoras.**

James Potter, mantenía sus pies a pocos metros del suelo, mientras disfrutaba de la increíble sensación de estar montado en su flamante escoba nueva, la Omega500. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si estuviera sólo, pero no era así porque desde el suelo lo observaban cuatro caras suplicantes, que estropeaban por completo la gloriosa ocasión.

-Por favor James- rogó su hermana menor Lily.

-Sólo una vuelta- suplicó Albus.

-No seas malo James- replicó Rose, uniéndose al coro de lamentaciones.

-Sí, por favor-dijo Hugo.

James los miró en silencio, mientras fruncía el entrecejo. ¿Debería o no debería dejarlos subir a la escoba? Esa era la cuestión y no sabía cómo resolverla. Tal vez podría prestársela a Albus y a su prima Rose, ya ambos chicos tenían siete años y volaban muy bien, aunque claro está que bajo la supervisión de adultos y en ese preciso instante todos los mayores de edad estaba ocupados. Al menos su madre y su tía Hermione no estaban en casa, pero el tío Ron estaba con su padre en la sala, observando embobados la caja que el tío George había enviado con las últimas novedades de la tienda y a decir verdad eso no era lo que se llamaba estar ocupados.Pero no había necesidad de estropearles la diversión ¿verdad?, estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada malo si dejaba a los chicos dar una vuelta. De repente se encendió una brillante idea en su cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente a sus familiares.

-¿Qué gano yo si los dejo volar en mi escoba?- preguntó.

-La enorme satisfacción que da el compartir con cuatro niños dulces e inocentes lo que es tuyo para verlos felices-dijo Rose con solemnidad y elegancia para alguien de su edad.

-Sí, eso que dice Rosie-gritó Hugo apoyando a su hermana.

Albus no dijo nada, estaba seguro de que nadie conquistaría a James con esos discursos tan elaborados.

-¿Cuatro niños dulces e inocentes¿Ustedes?-preguntó, mirando incrédulo a los niños.

-Por supuesto- exclamó Rose con seguridad.

- Si mal no recuerdo Rosie, Hugo y tú estuvieron a punto de incendiar la biblioteca de tía Hermione ayer en la noche- dijo James con una ceja levantada.

-¡Fue un accidente!-se defendió su prima.

-Que yo sepa robarse la varita de tío Ron para jugar y provocar un incendio no es ningún accidente- dijo James.

La pequeña Lily se plantó frente a sus primos y cruzó los brazos, dirigiéndoles una mirada acusadora con sus ojos castaños. Era tan parecida a Ginny Weasley cuando se enojaba, que los demás sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda.

-Ustedes son unos niños desobedientes- dijo señalándoles – Y no deberían volar en escoba.

Luego se dirigió hacia su hermano mayor y puso la misma mirada angelical que le daba a su padre cada vez que quería que le compraran una muñeca. Harry siempre caía hechizado bajo esa mirada, pero con James no era tan fácil.

-Eres mi hermano favorito, James-dijo la niña con dulzura.

-¡Hey!- gritó Albus indignado.

-Esta vez no funcionará, Lil- dijo James- Esta mañana escuché a Albus y a ti diciendo que me petrificarían con la varita de mamá y me encerrarían en el sótano para poder usar mi escoba a escondidas.

-Tú y tu bocota- regañó Albus a su hermana.

-Pero sigues siendo mi hermano favorito, James-dijo Lily, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Albus.

James observó a los niños una vez más. Llevaban bastante rato discutiendo cosas sin sentido y hasta ese momento ninguno le había ofrecido nada a cambio, así que ahora sería él quien eligiera lo que quería.

-Ustedes dos-dijo señalando a sus hermanos- Harán lo que yo les pida durante un mes. Cualquier cosa.

Albus y Lily se miraron un momento, pero a los pocos segundos aceptaron la propuesta de su hermano mayor. James rió para sus adentros, sin dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se iba a divertir ese mes. Luego dirigió su mirada adonde estaban sus primos, Rose y Hugo, preguntándose que les pediría. Los dos Weasley lo miraron expectantes, esperando nerviosos la petición del chico.

-Quiero mucho a tía Hermione, pero ustedes saben que odio leer- dijo el muchacho al fin- Así que cada vez que ella insinué que me va a regalar un libro, tendrán que decirle lo mucho que me gusta el quidditch y evitarán que me compre un libro.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, Rosie-la interrumpió James- Todavía no he tocado una página de Historia de Howgarts y no pienso hacerlo. Así que asegúrate que para estas Navidades reciba un par de guantes para jugar.

-Está bien, James- dijo Hugo-Yo convenceré a papá.

-Ya que no queda de otra- dijo Rose resignada- Pero de verdad no entiendo cuál es el problema con Historia de Howgarts, si es un libro genial y quieras o no tendrás que leerlo.

-Tío Ron me dijo que el me ayudaría a librarme de esa tortura. No por algo es mi tío favorito y por suerte es mi padrino- replicó James con alegría.

-Nuestro padrino- dijo Albus- Pero sabes, a mi también me gusta Historia de Howgarts.

Rose le dirigió una mirada de orgullo a su primo preferido y este le respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

-Ya dejen de hablar de libros- chilló Lily.

-Está bien-dijo James, saltando con pocas ganas de su escoba. En el momento en que tocó el suelo su hermana saltó sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ese era el pasatiempo favorito de la pequeña Lily Potter, darle abrazos a sus seres queridos en el momento menos pensado.

-Te quiero James- dijo la niña.

-¡Suéltame enana!- gritó James, sacándose a su hermana de encima.

-¿No me quieres? –preguntó la niña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por la reacción de su hermano mayor.

-Por supuesto que si enana-se apresuró a decir James, desordenándole el cabello- Pero no es necesario que te me arrojes encima.

Lily, ya más contenta, dejó a su hermano tranquilo.

-¿Iremos de uno en uno?- preguntó Hugo, que visiblemente se moría de ganas por volar solo.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Rose- Creo que lo más prudente es que Hugo vaya conmigo y Lily con Albus.

James asintió.

-Es lo mejor. Al y tú vuelan medianamente bien y creo que no habrá problema.

-Rosie y yo no volamos medianamente bien. Papá dijo que volábamos muy bien- replicó Albus indignado.

James observó a su hermano un momento. Por supuesto que Albus volaba muy bien, pero él jamás lo admitiría, así como tampoco le diría a Lily lo mucho que le gustaban los abrazos de oso o a Rosie que había llegado a leer la primera página de Historia de Howgarts.

-Como iba diciendo,creo que no habrá problema- dijo James- Pero deberíamos empezar ya, no me agrada la idea de que mamá nos encuentre volando sin su permiso.

-¿Y papá y el tío Harry no se darán cuenta? – preguntó Hugo.

-Claro que no- aseguró James- Los dos están muy entretenidos con los artículos que envió el tío George.

Lily corrió hacia James y sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó de nuevo.

-¡Quiero ir primero!- chilló.

-No, Lil- dijo James apartándola de él- Rosie y Hugo van primero, ellos son las visitas y recuerda lo que dijo mamá, siempre hay que ser amables con las visitas.

-Está bien- dijo Lily decepcionada- Pero yo quiero volar con Hugo.

-Y yo quiero volar con Lily-pidió Hugo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose.

-Porque Hugo es mi mejor amigo –contestó Lily, sonriéndole a su primo, que entre toda la familia, era el más apegado a ella.

- Lily es mi mejor amiga y quiero volar con ella- dijo el niño.

-¡Ya basta!-intervino- Rose y Al también son mejores amigos y no volarán juntos. Lo haremos como ya dijimos y es mejor que empiecen de una vez.

James fue hasta donde estaba su prima y de mala gana le tendió su flamante escoba. Por lo menos Rosie era bastante cuidadosa y estaba seguro que no le haría nada, pero aún estaba un poco inquieto.

-No le pasará nada- lo tranquilizo Rose al ver la cara pálida del chico-Papá está a punto de convencer a mamá para que me compre una escoba y te prometo que serás el primero en probarla.

-Está bien-asintió James.

Rosie se montó cuidadosamente en la escoba de su primo y colocó a su hermano menor delante de ella, luego los dos se aferraron con fuerza y alzaron el vuelo. James observó con el corazón en la mano, a sus dos primos remontar el vuelo, rogando para que no se fueran a caer o que por la emoción a alguno de los dos se le escapara magia accidental. No podía dejar de admitirlo, Rosie volaba muy bien en escoba y lo podía comprobar por la cantidad de piruetas que estaba haciendo allá arriba. Después de algunas veloces carreras, Rosie y Hugo aterrizaron limpiamente frente a los tres hermanos Potter.

-¡Ha sido genial!- gritó Rosie bajándose de la escoba.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Hugo a su lado.

Rose le alcanzó a James la escoba y este estaba a punto de agarrarla, pero de manera imprevista Lily apareció de la nada y se las arrebató. Gritando de alegría, la menor de los Potter se montó en la escoba y salió disparada, antes las miradas de horror de todos los presentes.

-¡Lily!- gritó James- ¡Vuelve en este instante!

Pero la niña no escuchaba a sus hermanos y a sus primos gritar, estaba muy ocupada volando como para prestarles la más mínima atención. Para sorpresa de todos, se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio y volar de una manera bastante decente. Sin embargo a James no le importaba que su hermanita volara bien, él quería que bajara de una buena vez porque aparte del castigo que le podrían dar, él no se perdonaría si algo le sucedía a la niña.

-Lil, mamá me matará si te encuentra volando ¡Baja!-suplicó.

Lily miró hacia abajo y olvidó concentrarse en mantener el equilibrio, por lo que perdió el control de la escoba y empezó a caer en picada hacia el suelo. La niña comenzó a gritar asustada, sin saber qué hacer y los otros por su parte corrieron dispuestos a atraparla en el momento en que cayera. Cuando estaba a muy poca altura Lily resolvió lanzarse de la escoba y fue James quien logró atraparla, con lo que ambos dieron contra el suelo, pero Lily sin un solo rasguño. La escoba de James cayó en una hojarasca del patio y por el impacto se quebró en varias partes.

-¿Estás bien, Lil? –preguntó James.

Lily asintió y rompió a llorar.

-Lo siento, James-sollozó.

El chico tomó a su hermana de la mano y fue a ver que había sido de su escoba. Rose, Hugo y Albus estaban en el lugar del impacto y le dirigieron miradas de pena a James. Al muchacho se le retorció el estómago ante la escena, su recién comprada escoba estaba en el suelo y rota.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos que los sobresaltó.

Lily soltó a James y corrió hasta donde estaba su padre, el dueño de la voz. A su lado se encontraba Ron, que los miraba bastante serio.

-¿Qué pasó, princesa?- preguntó Harry preocupado mientras alzaba a su única hija.

-Rompí la escoba de James- lloró la niña.

Harry dirigió una mirada severa a James, que puso al chico aún más triste.

-¿Es cierto James?-preguntó.

James no respondió pues estaba muy triste por la pérdida de su escoba. Rose se adelantó para ayudar a su primo a salir del apuro.

-Verás tío, nosotros queríamos volar en la escoba de James y él nos dejo solo por complacernos. Cuando le tocaba el turno a Albus y Lily, ella estaba tan emocionada que se tomó la escoba y salió volando, después perdió el control y estuvo a punto de chocar, pero James logró atraparla y evitó que se golpeara- explicó Rose.

-Si papá. James me rescató y por eso estoy bien- dijo la niña.

Harry besó a su hija en la frente y luego se dirigió a James, aún con una mirada severa.

-Estuvo muy mal de tu parte permitirles que volaran James- dijo Harry.

El muchacho levantó la mirada y observó a su padre, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Ron, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento, se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo más importante es que no sucedió nada malo- dijo. Tomó los pedazos de la escoba de su sobrino y con un movimiento de su varita y un simple ¡reparo!, esta quedó como nueva.

-Gracias tío-murmuró James, verdaderamente agradecido.

-Harry- dijo Ron volviéndose hacia su mejor amigo- Fue una pequeña travesura y estoy seguro de que James no lo repetirá. En este momento lo que importa es que las chicas no se enteren de nada ¿no te parece?

Harry caminó hacia donde estaba su primogénito, y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Sé que no lo harás de nuevo- dijo Harry pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-De verdad lo siento papá- dijo James, arrepentido.

Rose y Hugo corrieron hacia Ron y lo abrazaron, muy orgullosos de que su padre fuera tan comprensivo. Albus fue hasta donde su hermano y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Lily abrazaba a James por tercera vez.

-Y ni una sola palabra a Ginny o a Hermione- dijo Harry y todos los niños asintieron.

La escena familiar era encantadora y nada parecía capaz de destruir un momento así. Sin embargo, Harry acababa de hablar cuando se escuchó una enorme explosión desde la casa de los Potter y una densa humareda escapó por la chimenea, impregnando la atmósfera con un fuerte hedor a excremento de doxy. Harry y Ron emitieron un fuerte gemido y se observaron, aterrorizados.

-Las bengalas y las bombas fétidas- dijo Ron en un hilo de voz.

-Las dejé cerca de la chimenea y eran de las que se activaban con el calor- dijo Harry con la voz ronca- Ginny me va a matar, Ron.

-¿Y qué crees que hará Hermione conmigo¿Llenarme de besos? –preguntó Ron con sarcasmo.

-Huele horrible papá-se quejó Rose, tapándose la nariz.

-Voy a vomitar-dijo Lily.

Harry y Ron, se miraron una vez más, blancos como el papel mientras trataban de no imaginar en qué estado se encontraba la acogedora sala de estar de los Potter.

-¿Y si huimos y volvemos dentro de algunos años? El enojo ya se les habrá pasado para entonces – sugirió Ron.

-¡No te vayas papá!- lloró Lily.

-No me iré a ninguna parte, cariño. A menos que mamá me mate o me eche de la casa-dijo Harry.

-Pero mamá y tía aún no llegan- dijo James con la nariz tapada- Tal vez puedan arreglar el daño.

-James tiene razón. Vamos de una vez Harry, este olor asqueroso me tiene mareado- dijo Ron y tomando a Harry del brazo, que no parecía querer moverse por miedo a lo que lo esperaba, trató de llevarlo a su casa.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- se escuchó de repente el grito de Ginny Weasley, que hizo que todos brincaran del susto.

-Demasiado tarde-dijo Albus.

Harry se puso más pálido de lo que estaba y quiso desaparecer de allí cuanto antes, pero Ron como todo un valiente no se lo permitió, sin embargo la bravura no le duró por mucho tiempo….

-¡RONALD!

-¡Genial!- murmuró Ron al escuchar el grito de su esposa.

-Fue un placer ser su padre- dijo Harry mirando a sus queridos hijos- Y su tío-añadió observando a sus sobrinos.

Harry y Ron caminaron con pesar hasta la casa, a donde fueron recibidos por una serie de gritos de Ginny, por lo que pudieron escuchar los cinco niños que dejaban atrás. Hugo se volvió hacia sus primos, muy preocupado.

-Tía Ginny da mucho miedo cuando se enoja-comentó.

-Tía Hermione no es precisamente encantadora cuando grita- dijo Albus.

-¿Estarán bien, James? –preguntó Lily.

-Saldrán vivos de esta- aseguró James, montándose de nuevo en su escoba- Ya les ha tocado peor.

Rose le sonrió a su primo, completamente segura de que su padre ya se las arreglaría con su madre.

-Yo no he volado aún, James- dijo Albus de repente.

-Y no lo harás. Por si no te has dado cuenta papá pudo castigarme por lo que le pasó a Lil y no pienso repetirlo.

-Pero no me pasará nada- exclamó Albus indignado.

-Si mamá sale y te ve volar sin permiso, se enojará y gritara aún más fuerte. ¿De verdad quieres que eso pase?- preguntó el chico mayor de los Potter.

Albus no dijo absolutamente nada. Satisfecho, James se alejó de allí volando, decidido a no volver a prestarle a nadie, a excepción de Teddy por supuesto, su escoba. Su papá y su tío eran muy valientes al enfrentar a ese par de mujeres enojadas, cuyos gritos se escuchaban aún, pero era preferible ahorrarse una situación así. Y montado en su escoba, disfrutó del hermoso día soleado que se le presentaba por delante.


End file.
